


Une question de maturité

by Nadirha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Community: hp_100_mots, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadirha/pseuds/Nadirha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphné a été obligée de grandir vite, et cette maturité la place souvent en position d'observateur vis-à-vis de ses pairs. Et des autres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une question de maturité

**Author's Note:**

> **Personnage :** Daphne Greengrass  
>  **Disclaimer :** Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter à JKR l'univers et ses personnages. J'adore jouer avec, mais je les rends après, c'est juré !  
>  **Rating :** PG  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond !  
>  **Défi :** "étendard", sur la communauté LJ hp_100_mots  
>  **Date :** écrit le 19/06/2012

Du haut de ses onze ans, Daphné se considérait comme particulièrement mature. La maladie de sa mère l'avait amenée à la suppléer très tôt dans son rôle de maîtresse de maison, et en tant que grande sœur elle avait rapidement acquis le sens des responsabilités.

A Poudlard, cette maturité l'avait nettement séparée de ses condisciples. Elle ne pouvait percevoir la rivalité opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard autrement que comme puérile.

Mais lorsque Dumbledore attribua arbitrairement des points au dernier moment, remplaçant le symbole des serpents par celui des lions sur l'étendard de la victoire, c'est lui qu'elle jugea mesquin et puéril.


End file.
